My Cute Bundle of Joy
by SushiXD
Summary: It's back! Confessions can be hard and so is parenting. The Hime/Otome gang will show you the many ways a bag of flour can live and die. ShizNat, MaiTate, HaruYukino, NaoTomoe, AriNinaErs, KazuAka, ChieAoi, TakuAki, MidoriYohko


Disclaimer: I own nothing… Maybe this cookie? But then again mother bought it. Siigh.

Ah, it's been two years since I last touched this fic. Apparently the way I wrote it brought it to its grave… Well, since a lot of people actually enjoyed this story I felt bad so I decided to resurrect it. [Also my friend re-addicted me to my childhood anime which then brought me to Mai-Hime WHICH I happened to fade away from…lol.]

Meaning yes, I am the original author of this so dunt hate 'cause this sounds rather familiar to you. I'm just in a new account for this fresh new start and other personal reasons [I'll also be deleting the original story and continuing it here]. Anyway I've fixed up the plot a bit and yea. Hopefully it won't die again lol XD.

* * *

"Huh? You want to be more than friends?"

"Yes…"

At this, I awake to find myself in a dark room with no one around but me. It was an awful feeling to know that you were alone especially in a dark room...or space. The whole room was black! It's as if the walls could cave in or even out. It was like those full body scan mirror…things... hm, maybe not. Well whatever it may be I should leave. Who knows what lurks around these grounds as I just sit here out in the open. With a sigh, I stand; taking the time to pat away the dirt off my behind before making my way to the voices I heard earlier.

Dark is the only word running along my head as I walk. It's so dark that it makes me wonder if I'm even walking straight at all. The steps I take make me feel as if I were floating, making me feel quite dizzy. …Yes it was THAT dark.

"But we can't…"

"Why not…?"

Ah, the voices again! Hearing it come from my right… well at least I think that's my right I make my way towards them. Honestly, these voices are my only motivation of moving. Without them I would have just sat there and drank some…tea. Ah, yes tea. Oh how I would like to have a cup of green tea at this mom-

"Well… wouldn't that be awkward?"

"Awkward? How so? Don't you love me…?"

Ah, curse my curiosity. With that, I make my way to the voices.

'Hmm' I wonder aloud as I walk. I replay the words that I had caught in my mind and try to figure out the situation. Love? Could it be a lover's quarrel? Oh how exciting! Cute yuri girls… THEY are girls right?

Determined by my yuri loving side I walk faster.

…

After many steps later I almost find myself giving up as more darkness greeted me, but continued to walk further in its depth when I finally caught a light shining dimly at the corner of my eye, tempting me to turn and run there and scream out LINGERIE.

'Lingerie…?' I echo out in confusion causing me to stop. After a couple of blinks I find a smirk spreading across my lips.

'Fufufu' I always did have a side of me like that so it can't be helped, but of course with the character I have I 'calmly' made my way over to the light.

"I DO love you-"

"Then why can't we be more?"

"B-Because…I don't think of you that way!"

"…"

I nearly hissed at the extremely bright light that greeted me as I stepped in. Bringing a hand over my face to block it out, I try to make out my surroundings. What I saw surprised me. The scenery I saw looked as if it were a lovely afternoon with the sun setting. It gave the sky a nice tint of orange as birds flew by bathing in its colour. Over to the side where a small hill was with a big oak tree I see silhouettes of two girls talking. How did I know it was two girls? Simple; I could never mistake the curves of a girl, not with these eyes for sure. I couldn't help but let a fufufu slip out of my lips at this thought. Before I could fufufu on, I was interrupted by one of the girls, the taller of the two, speaking.

"Then what is it that you think of me?"

It was definitely the voice that I had heard in that darkness but this time it was sadder… I continued to listen, not minding the pangs of pain my heart felt. It was as if I was-

"A friend and only a friend. You're joking right? We're best friends and that's all."

"I-I see…"

I wanted to run there and scream out that it wasn't a joke. I wanted to run there and fix this yuri that was going oh so very wrong. I tried to move but failed as I found myself planted to the ground. Why was I so eager to fix this? And why is it bringing me so much pain? Is it because of my love for yuri? Ah, I knew that summer of all yuri dramas was bad for my health. But dear goodness they were far too cute to refuse!

Brushing my thoughts aside, I watched as the taller girl tried desperately to handle the rejection she had just received. That poor girl was all I could think of and also…I couldn't let the thought of knowing those two girls pass by. They looked so familiar but their darkened faces made me have second thoughts. Their figures, their shapes… Especially the taller girl. So familiar… Could it be that-

And that's when I saw it…

A tear slowly crept down the girl's face. I stood there in shock as I felt that very tear go down the same eye. Why was I crying? I wanted answers badly.

"Shizuru I'm sorry but we'll always be friends. Maybe we've been spending way too much time together? How about we separate for awhile?"

"Natsuki…"

We both said… I gasped as my eyes widened in shock at the name that had escaped my lips and hers. Why on earth did I or we just say that? Recovering from my shock I look up to see the younger of the two fading away.

I saw the taller one reach out for her and to my surprise I was doing the same thing. Together, we ran after her fading form slowly. Why slowly? Because it felt like someone pressed pause and I was trying desperately to move.

Almost there!

The pain in my chest was agonizing but I kept going. I reached for the fading form but…

…

Just like that it was gone.

We closed our eyes and the tear fell.

-Plink-

The sound of the tear echoed into the darkness…

FU-JI-NO!

M-My name?

FUJINO!

…

"FUJINO!!!"

Said person's eyes slowly opened from the rude outburst, revealing confused, yet sleepy burgundy orbs.

"Ara…?" was the only word that escaped her lips. She blinked. Her vision was blurred with darkness. '_It was just a…dream?' _Was what she asked herself as she lifted her head to zoom out of this darkness and to only find seconds later that she was just using her arms as a pillow while she napped; which was by the way, really out of character of her.

"Fujino!" a voice came hissing from in front of her.

At the sound of the voice that had awakened her, she quickly looked up to the seat ahead. "Natsuki…?"

The person blinked at the mentioned name and began to fume seconds later. "WHAT?! HOW DARE YOU CALL ME THAT WOMAN'S NAME! MY NAME IS SUZUSHIRO HARUKA! REMEMBER IT!"

Wincing at the loud and not to mention barbaric voice, the owner of the burgundy orbs came to a realization that it was indeed Haruka. She offered the blonde an apologetic smile. "Ah, forgive me Haruka for I happened to have dozed off a little," she said and bowed her head a little to show her apology, careful not to bang her head on the desk since she was still a bit dazed from her dream.

Haruka frowned and adjusted herself so she was facing her long time rival. "The hell is wrong with you Fujino? It's so unyou to just doze off like that especially in class!" she lectured the brunette and folded her arms over her chest afterwards.

"Ah, Haruka, it's unlike you not unyou," a quiet voice came from the right of the blonde.

"That's what I said!" Haruka retorted.

With that, the chestnut haired beauty finally came to and realized that her head was still stuck in its bowing position thus raising her head up to look at the mousy girl who was seated at a desk, trying to calm the fuming Haruka.

"Ara, Yukino?" she mused aloud.

Said girl stopped arguing with her companion and glanced up at Shizuru with a small smile. "Ah, I'm glad you're awake. It seemed like you were having a nightmare of some sort. If it wasn't for Haruka-"

"What no, the damn bubuzuke woman was as loud as ever! She snored and snored!" Haruka interrupted rather loudly, banging Shizuru's desk with her fist as she said the word 'snored'.

Yukino couldn't help but smile at the blonde as she knew what her true intentions were for waking Shizuru up. _'It's because she secretly didn't want Shizuru to get in trouble for sleeping in class,'_ she thought.

Shizuru blinked and turned to Yukino, "Ara, I apologize for making you two worried, but I'm fine now."

"Eh? Worried? Why would I be worried about you! I just woke you up to stop that damn snoring of yours, Fujino!" Haruka said defensively with a frown, flailing her arms out of frustration.

A giggle came out of Yukino, "if you say so, Haruka."

"Hmph!" Haruka huffed with a faint blush across her cheeks and turned away.

Leaving the two alone with their own conversation, Shizuru looked out the window to watch the raindrops fall as she drifted away in her own world. '_What was that dream… It felt so real. The pain…'_

"All right everyone! I'm here! Sorry for the long wait!" a voice interrupted Shizuru's train of thoughts, snapping her back to reality. This left her to stare at the blackboard up ahead. The door slid open with a rather loud 'thud' and in came a woman with a red cape attached to her back and a staff in hand as she walked up to the front of the class.

The woman then slammed the staff down at the ground so hard that the floor would have screamed out 'bloody murder' if it could voice its feelings. She shouted at the top of her lungs, "I, Sugiura Midori shall be the one who will guide you younglings to the path of justice! As the replacement teacher for what's his face I have come to save the day by allowing the school to give birth to this new lovely course that will help you dimwits graduate! With this course I'll guarantee you that your grades will go up, up, UP! Unless you flippin' fail it…BUT ohoho, don't worry I'm sure none of you are that retarded EH?" [Author's lame excuse to get hime gang together.]

She panted from all the jumble words that came out of her mouth and took a deep breath before making her way over to the black board to write something. Picking up the white piece of chalk placed innocently on the ledge of the board, she wrote:

"HISTORY OF MATERNITY"

Insert happy face.

Like normal healthy hormonal students they chatted about, wondering how on earth they got into this course; especially the boys as they all went:

"EHHH?!!?!"

Shizuru blinked once she had finished reading the board. It was true that she wanted to improve her grades… not that her parents were complaining about them. Hell they were perfect! The brunette just wanted to take a course that could let her slip by with a nice beautiful A…+. Therefore it resulted in her signing up for this mysterious course that everyone had been talking about in hopes that it would include anything Yuri.

"This seems quite interesting," she said to herself, allowing a grin to spread across her lips.

Meanwhile, at the front row near the windows, which were at the left side of the classroom, a certain orange haired girl turned her head to the left. "So this was the mystery course everyone was talking about," she whispered to the person, who was just staring at her desk with an annoyed look.

"Great just great! Next time I'm not listening to you when it comes to my education, Mai!" Natsuki glared.

Mai shot the girl an apologetic look for it was true that once the orange head had heard about the new course she quickly dragged the poor pup and signed them both up.

"SHUT UP EVERYONE!" Midori barked, earning frightened looks from the students and cricket sounds that soon followed suit, echoing in the now silenced room.

From the very back row, Shizuru managed to catch her objection of affection and Mai make faces at each other.

"Mai is so lucky," she whispered to no one in particular before giving Midori her attention again.

Midori was about to continue her yelling, but paused when she remembered the cricket sounds from her earlier outburst, and so she put on her best innocent face and continued with a much sweeter voice, "I mean, please be quiet fellow young ones, for I, Sugiura Midori---"

"Ya, ya we know you already told us!" a student rudely interrupted.

With that, a piece of white chalk came zooming towards the student's forehead, silencing him.

"DON'T YOU INTERRUPT ME CHILD! I'M DOING THIS FOR YOUR OWN GOOD!"

"Okay wow someone's been playing way too much Assassin's Creed with Natsuki," Mai quietly stated with a nod, remembering the time when the two sat in front of Natsuki's T.V playing the game.

Both catching the comment, Natsuki and Midori gave the red head a glare before continuing along with the lesson.

"ANYWAY," Midori breathed, "you boys relax! I ain't asking you to go and bang some woman now so lower that 'stick' down… OKAY so uhm you men can think of it as parenting if the word maternity really scares the crap outta ya… They even have the same amount of syllables!"

Immediately after she said that the whole class decided to try it out…

PA-REN-TING

MA-TER-NI-TY

"TEACH YOU'RE OFF BY A SYLLABLE!"

Midori's eye twitched, "WHAT THE HELL?! AND IT DEPENDS ON HOW YOU SAY IT! THINK OF THE ACCENTS PEOPLE! **THINK OF THE ACCENTS!!!!**"

Before a student could argue, she went off with her lesson by grabbing a new piece of chalk and circling the word History and later the word Maternity. She tapped the board with her staff and said, "Besides, these have their advantages for all of us, including me!"

She tapped the word History and resumed, "History 'cause well ohoho I teach history so yay for me."

The students sweat dropped and watched as she tapped her staff on Maternity next.

"Maternity or Parenting for you damn boys, are for you guys as I will be teaching it to you! With my teachings you guys will surely be prepared for the upcoming future! Now, I'm sure you guys plan on marrying and having children... If you don't want to 'HAVE' and 'CREATE' a kid then usually adoption would work, fostering, babysitting, kidnapping a kid and claiming it yours, blahblah would. I'm sure you guys will have to deal with children someday."

"That's why," the red head got a heavy looking brown bag and let it drop on the teacher's desk with a loud 'thud', "to start you off, I decided to assign a project for you kids!"

At this, she earned a lot of groans and even a, "Say wha! It's the first day!"

"Hush now you fools! This project is no ordinary project! In fact, it'll help me make sure you guys don't slack off in the duration of this course. It'll keep you guys occupied as it won't be due 'till the end of the course," Midori reassured them with a grin.

This made the students smile and shout out, "yay!"

One of the students rose from their seats and asked, "So what IS this project you speak of?"

"EXCELLENT QUESTION!" with that, the teacher revealed the contents that were hidden within the bag.

The students were presented with nothing but stacks of flour bags with…belts around them. She coughed slightly, gaining their attention once again.

"Since those dolls were dead 'cause of I don't know what, we'll be using flour bags instead. I'm actually quite glad though. Like who the hell wants plastic human looking things with saucer wide eyes that blink when you put them on their backs?!" the woman shivered at the thought of them while the students just looked at her with blank stares.

"Well anyway," she patted the stack with her hand and answered the question, "these bags of flour shall be your babies! That's right that means that each and every one of you will be assigned to take care of these bags as if they were your own children! Sounds easy? Nah! I know you kids too well. Y'all probably going to leave them somewhere and think you'll score yourself a nice A, but that won't work with me for I added a challenge to it."

"See these belts attached to them?" she pointed at one of the belts attached to a bag nearby, "from a certain connection I was able to install these devices on each of these bags that will allow them to act as if they were a real baby! In other words, it will cry, burp, poop blah, blah… basically anything a baby would do."

The students looked at each other and exchanged looks.

"They actually poo?" a student asked out loud earning a smirk from the teacher.

"Why yes! It's not the same substance but like any other human it'll poop from time to time. It'll even pee. It's either loaded up with apple juice or pineapple juice, depends on which you get. Don't be getting ideas now! Like those water gun fights you kids play... I can just see those-anyway, your child is not a tool and will never be one! That's considered as child abuse."

"How would you know…?" another student asked daringly, eyeing the teacher suspiciously.

Midori walked over to her computer and gave it a nice pat. "Simple, not only do those devices control the actions of your sack, it'll also record what you are doing and I'll see it all through my computer. And ew no, it's not some sort of webcam you pervs! What I meant was that… Hmm let's say your sack was crying and you ignored it. I would get all that in my computer. With that, I'll be able to grade you guys more accurately. This is after all 70 percent of your overall mark! SO DON'T YOU KILL THESE BEINGS AND REPLACE THEM WITH SOME OTHER BAG. I KNOW MY BRANDS!"

"SAY WHAT?!" Haruka screamed as she jumped up from her seat.

"Haruka, sit down!" Yukino whispered towards the blonde as she tugged away on the girl's sleeve.

"YOU HEARD ME I KNOW MY BRANDS OF FLOUR!" Midori screamed back, pointing a finger at the blonde.

"THE HELL I DID! AND NOT THAT YOU FOOL! I MEANT, WHAT DO YOU MEAN 70! THAT'S DISFAIR!"

"IT'S FAIR ALRIGHT!"

"T'IS NOT!"

"SINCE WHEN DID YOU SAY T'IS!"

"DON'T CHANGE THE—"

"OH SHUT UP WOULD YOU? JUST SIT YOUR DAMN ASS DOWN ALREADY SUZUSHIRO AND BUSY YOUR LIPS TO THE WOMAN BESIDE YOU!"

Hearing this, a certain red head not too far away grinned evilly and asked out loud, "which lips? Top or bottom?"

The class cheered and wolf whistled like little boys as Haruka fell dead silent and eventually placed her bum on her chair with a hot blush creeping its way up to her face/body. Yukino, who was indeed beside her did the same but more towards fainting as she was not used to this. And of course without knowing what she had just said, Midori coughed and continued, "now without any further interruptions I will now hand over your children! But before I do, I must explain something first!"

She cleared her throat and held a sack up to show the class as she continued her explanation. "These hats," she pointed at the baby hat that the flour bag wore on top, "indicate the gender of the bag; pink for girls and blue for boys. This one is wearing a pink baby hat so it's obviously a girl. Some of the sacks have a pink or blue sticker on it 'cause I ran out of baby hats. But even if you DID lose the hat it'll still have a sticker so whatever. Now everyone line up to get your flour baby and no complaining on what gender you get!"

The students rose from their seats and rushed towards her in a flash, but surprisingly to Midori, they were still able to make a perfectly straight line with no one pushing or shoving.

As Midori handed a sack to the first person in line who then slowly walked away to his desk, while trying his best to make sure the sack wouldn't fall and go 'ka-boom' on him, the second student in line immediately dashed toward the teacher and raised its hand up. "What part of this is history?" the student asked as Midori handed it a sack with a pink hat.

After handing the student its sack of flour, Midori looked at the kid and replied, "You will if you don't move…NEXT!"

Afraid, the student scurried along to its friend letting the third person in line get his bag of flour, but before she could even hand the boy his child, from the corner of her eye she witnessed two boys playing baby shot peepee with each other. Her eye twitched at the sight and with that, Midori threw pieces of chalk at the duo while screaming, "QUIT MOLESTING YOUR KIDS!"

After fifteen long minutes of handing nothing but flour bags to the students non-stop, Midori decided to let the students chat about and only about their new assignment, while she relaxed on the teacher's big comfy chair.

"Now, if any of you have a question, feel free to ask me! …And maan, check out the biceps I got from handing out those bags" Midori told the students, rubbing her upper arm as she began to spin the chair around, making her cape fly everywhere.

After that was announced, the students did what they were told and chatted their asses off, completely ignoring the teacher's last statement.

While they chatted, a student quickly stood up from her seat and asked, "Um teacher, my baby doesn't have a hat or a sticker. Well, I did find this sticker that's black and white and has numbers on it. Does that mean my baby is known as an 'it' and is over 1 million years old?"

Midori stopped spinning the chair and sweat dropped. "No. The thing you're pointing at is the barcode and yours is a boy," she answered, but sighed when she earned a confused look from the student. She then pointed at the student's sack, "thumb. Your thumb is blocking the blue sticker."

At this, the girl removed her thumb to see a blue sticker. "Omg! It is a boy! I'm going to name it Mashiro!" she exclaimed as she held her baby up high.

Hearing this, Mai looked up at her little cousin and said, "Now, now Arika, your baby is a **boy** not a 'girl' so I don't think you should give it that name. Why don't you give it a name that fits its gender like Shinji or Mike… you know **guy** names."

"Mashiro!"

Mai sweat dropped at this and tried one more time to make her cousin change the sack's name. "I don't think it's a good idea to name a guy Mashiro… especially seeing how the principal of this academy is named **Mashiro** and is a **girl**. Don't you think that's sort of…I don't know, offensive?"

"Mashiro!"

"Ugh, I give up!" Mai said and banged her head on her desk.

"Your cousin is really…how to say, mentally retarded," Natsuki said after witnessing everything from the corner of her eye.

Mai glared at her friend, "She is not!"

Before the two could argue, Arika stood up again and asked with a serious look on her face, "Say teacher, can we have partners?"

Stopping the spinning chair once again, Midori smiled at this and answered, "Ah, I had a feeling this would pop up soon---"

"If you knew it was going to pop up soon then why didn't you tell us earlier?" Arika interrupted with a puzzled look.

A small nerve popped on Midori's forehead. "---Anyway if anyone wishes to have a partner go right ahead. But remember, you and your partner get the same grade, so if one of you messes up and get a bad grade then too bad. So Arika, what partner did you have in mind?"

Wasting no time at all, Arika pointed her finger at a certain person who was just poking her sack with her finger and said, "Nina!"

Said person stopped poking her sack and stood up to protest, but Midori nodded her head before any word could come out of her mouth, leaving her to gape and shiver. Also unbeknownst to this Nina person, a certain blonde haired girl was doing the same thing.

"I will not give her up!" the young girl breathed.

"Do you think your half sister will be alright partnering up with my cousin?" Mai asked Natsuki as she adjusted the baby hat on her sack.

"She's got guns," Natsuki informed her rather calmly.

The busty girl twitched. "SAY WHAT?!"

"Guns what guns? Her arms are as skinny as yours, pup," a voice said.

The two friends looked at the person.

"Not those guns! HER GUNS, GUNS! You know bang-bang guns, Nao," Natsuki glared.

Nao faked a gasp and said as if in shock, "KUGA YOU WANNA BANG ME?"

Natsuki shot her another glare and snapped angrily, "WHAT THE HELL NO!"

"Please be gentle with me!"

"HELL NAW!"

While the two argued away, Mai just sat there with her mouth agape.

"HUH?!"

Soon enough the sound of the school bell rang, indicating it was time to go home or head towards the dorms. All the students jumped up from their seats and made their way to the door, glad that this class was last period… but Midori stopped them.

"You're forgetting your children."

The students blinked. "Right…"

After all the students went out the classroom, some of the students bustled about, heading over to their hanging spot before they went home.

Outside the building, two girls were both leaning on a tree, admiring the scene.

The peace was then ruined when a cell phone was heard ringing. The owner quickly picked it up and hung up minutes later.

"Sorry Shizuru but I have to get going now," Natsuki told the other girl with a frown, carefully picking up her flour baby off the ground.

"Ara, leaving already?" Shizuru looked at her before continuing, "Mind if I walk with you?"

"Not this time," Natsuki said as she began to walk away, leaving the older girl all alone…to hurt inside.

"Natsuki…"

…Please don't let this dream come true.

* * *

Sorry for any typos XD

And LOL Shizuru loves yuri 3

YAAAAY! Haha.

Chapter two will introduce more characters of course and ShizNat –wink-. [Gotta edit it still XD]


End file.
